Justice League: Gods
Justice League: Gods & Goddesses Among Us ''is a animated cartoon series created by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics. This story is inspired by the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. This seires is about The Aventures of The Justice League. This cartoon series is scheduled to be aired on Cartoon Network and Disney XD in January 2019. Main Pairings: *''Superman / Wonder Woman *''Batman / Zatanna'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) / Star Sapphire ( Carol Ferris )'' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary'' *''Time Mistress / Col. Steve Trevor '' *''Rikudo / Queen Hipployta'' *''Zero / Power Girl'' *''Hawkman / Troia'' *''John Constantine / Miranda Strange '' *''Etrigan / Madame Xanadu '' *''Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) / Hawkgirl '' *''Doctor Fate / Reaper '' *''Scarlet King / Supergirl '' *''Martian Manhunter / Dragon Goddess '' The Original Members of The Justice League are Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Zatanna, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Rikudo & Dragon Goddess.' The other pairings will be revealed later on in this series. Plot ''Superman, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Rikudo, Dragon Goddess, Cyborg, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Lady Death, Scarlet King, Black Canary, King Primal, Time Mistress, John Constantine, Miranda Strange, Doctor Fate, Zero, Supergirl, Power Girl, King Phantom, Reaper, Shazam, ''and other heoes come together to defend the world when evil is unleashed. They form ''The Justice League of America. '' Justice League '' '' Members '' * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ) * The Flash * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Hawkgirl * Rikudo / King Firefox Shadow * Dragon Goddess / Divinity Fang * Cyborg * Zatanna * Captain Marvel / Shazam * Doctor Fate * King Primal / Immortal Man * Time Mistress * Hawkman * Troia * Red Tornado * Madame Xanadu * King Phantom / Ghost Master * Vixen * The Atom * Atom Smasher * Black Lightning * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Captain Atom * Green Lantern ( John Stewart ) * Lady Death * John Constantine * Miranda Strange * Etrigan ( Jason Blood ) * Deadman * Black Orchid * Huntress * Zero * Supergirl * Power Girl * Mister Miracle * Big Barda * Orion * Doctor Light ( Kimiyo Hoshi ) * Phantom Stranger * The Spectre * Strange Visitor * Zauriel * Amethyst * Plastic Man * Reaper * Mister Terrific * Space Cabbie * Firestorm * Blue Beetle * Dark Inferno / Hellfire Blaze * Swamp Thing * Twilight Zone / Yin-Yang Storm Allies *''Queen Hippolyta'' *''Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' *''Comissioner James Gordon'' *''Alfred Pennyworth'' *''Lois Lane'' *''Jimmy Olsen'' *''Solovar ( Ruler of Gorilla City )'' ''A.R.G.U.S. Directors *Col. Steve Trevor'' *''Amanda Waller'' ''D.O.M.A. Dircetor *Ellen Yin'' ''Teen Titans Young Justice Seasons Season 1 Season 2: Invasion / Throne of Altantis Season 3: Arkham War Season 4: Earthshaking War Season 5: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 6: Public Enemies Season 7: Apocalypse Season 8: Parallel Injustice Season 9: Civil War Season 10: Rebirth Season 11: The Wrath of Trigon Season 12: The Legendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Important Facts *In season 9 of this series, Wonder Woman is the one who loses it after Superman was killed by Lex Luthor. She kills him and The Joker and starts The One Earth Regime with her as The Supreme High Councilor in another dimension. Also she raises their child too. '' *''Naruto is the king of his home world of Sekai after the death of his father: Nawaki Senju, his mother: Kushina Uzumaki and uncle and aunt: Minato Senju Namikaze & Tsunade Senju were brutally hurt in the war against Obito Uchiha and the Akatsuki.'' *''Naruto becomes the second sage of the 6 paths and a godlike being after he defeated Madara Uchiha in a final battle for The future of Sekai.'' *''Naruto and Hippolyta's son Achilles took on the mantle of Doctor Fate after he was training under Kent Nelson in the Mystic Arts. '' Category:DC Animated Universe Category:DC Universe Category:TV series Category:Cartoons